wolfscrossingfandomcom-20200215-history
House of Soren
The House of Soren is an old, aristocratic family of Winfield, Lordaeron. In addition to the Earl of Winfield, the Sorens hold numerous titles in the Lordaeron, Stromgarde, and Stromwind Peerages by virtue of various political marriages. Winfield Castle is the seat of house Soren and is located in the Western region of Lordaeron. The Sorens have married into some of the most prominent Noble houses of Lordaeron, including the house of Whitehall, the house of Blackvale and the house of Madarin. They have produced some of the finest Knights in Lordaeron's history and were renowned for their martial prowess. List of Titles Lordaeron Peerage *Earl of Winfield *Viscount of Tinsdale *Baron of Edenfield Wolf's Crossing Peerage *Countess of Leone Stormwind Peerage *Baron of Crystalwood Stromgarde Peerage *Countess of Rainwood Since Lordaeron's Fall The Soren line was nearly decimated during the fall of Lordaeron and those who remained became members of the Scarlet Crusade. Winfield Castle is a blasted ruin and the province of Winfield has been uninhabitable for more than a decade. What remaining wealth the Sorens possessed was used to further the cause of the Scarlet Crusade and despite attempts to revive their line through marriages to other prominent houses, there remains only one male Soren in all of Azeroth. James Soren III, 7th Earl of Winfield has been held prisoner by the Argent Crusade since the fall of Hearthglen. His Uncle, Sir Varic Soren served as Champion of Wolf's Crossing until his death in 623 K.C. The Argent Crusade The Sorens remain in opposition of the Argent Crusade, regarding them as traitors to the Alliance and heretics. Sir Varic Soren has been one of the most outspoken critics of the Argent Crusade since its inception and has frequently declared that Tirion Fordring is an honorless dog that must be brought to heel. His sister, Caterinia Soren has captured and tortured several Argent Crusaders in response to her Nephew's continued captivity. Holdings Winfield Castle: The seat of house Soren in Western Lordaeron, Winfield has remained uninhabitable since the rise of the scourge. Winfield was the primary holding in the Earldom until its destruction during the scourge war and Winfield Castle was a fortress that was the envy of many. Northridge Manor: A large manor overlooking the Stoneshard Mountains. Currently held by the forsaken. Leone: The former seat of house Sciorra in Wolf's Crossing, inherrited by Caterinia Soren from her mother, Catlyn Sciorra, Countess of Leone. Leone consists of a modest castle and a tiny village, surrounded by stone walls. The Castle is sparsely garrisoned and used primarily for wedding ceremonies and other formal affairs. It remains the only Soren holding untouched by the war, largely due to its proximity to Stone Hearth and Rosegarde. Notable Sorens *Brandon Soren - 1st Earl of Winfield *Edric Soren - 2nd Earl of Winfield, Eldest son of Brandon *Edric Soren II - 3rd Earl of Winfield, Eldest son of Edric I *Merric Soren - 4th Earl of Winfield, youngest son of Edric II *Melysa Soren - Lady of the Vale, wife of Stanek Blackvale, mother of Tytos Blackvale, sister of Merric *James Soren I - 5th Earl of Winfield, eldest son of Merric *Anne Soren - Married Edward Sutton VIII, mother of Henry Sutton IV *Gerald Soren - Knight of Lordaeron, 2nd son of Merric *James Soren II - 6th Earl of Winfield, eldest son of James I *Caterinia Soren - Eldest daughter of James I, former Duchess of Dawnshire, and 1st Grand Duchess of Wolf's Crossing. Wife of HRH, Michael Blackmorn. *Jeyne Soren - Daughter of James I, sister of James II, Caterinia, Henry and Varic *Henry Soren - Youngest son of James I, brother of James II, Varic, Caterinia and Jeyne *Varic Soren - Knight of the Silver hand, Champion of house Blackmorn, second son of James I *James Soren III - 7th Earl of Winfield, eldest son of James II (Prisoner at Hearthglen) Category:Houses and Clans Category:Lordaeron Peerage Category:Wolf's Crossing Category:Wolf's Crossing Peerage Category:House of Soren Category:Stormwind Peerage Category:Stromgarde Peerage